1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to methods, apparatus, and systems for expanding a field of view during video communication sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of cellular phones and smart phones into society allow people to communicate instantly from almost anywhere. Increased bandwidth and efficiency in data compression algorithms have allowed mobile devices equipped with cameras to stream video based communication sessions.
However, current internal cameras in mobile phones are limited in the field of view that they can capture at one time. In such devices, recipients of a video stream (for example, during a video conference call) may receive only the limited field of view captured by the sending device even though the sender wishes to show a much wider view including more of the sender's background. In addition, while in a call, mobile phone cameras may be used with a different orientation and/or aspect ratio than the screens on which they are shown on the recipient. For example, when capturing a portrait image/video from a camera onto a landscape view on the recipient, the sent image/video will be cropped, and/or utilize a limited portion of the viewing window.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, apparatus, and system for expanding a viewing area in a video communication session.